


just like the movies, maybe even a little cheesier

by httpsigh



Series: what a cheesy love story [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and he's not harry's, but he's not louis', i decided to end it happy, so this is a sequel so i don't leave you with a broken heart, there's a kid too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsigh/pseuds/httpsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is not so broken anymore and harry's a little better too. maybe it will end like the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like the movies, maybe even a little cheesier

Brandon goes home, tired and eyes burning with the need for sleep. He quietly slips into his rundown home, smiling lightly as he sees his young boy, Eddy, laying on the couch. The TV is still playing lowly but the rest of the house is dark. Brandon goes to turn off the TV when a small voice stops him, "Daddy, are you home?"

"Daddy's home," Brandon happily sighs, he turns to the couch and scoops his boy off the couch, "What'd you have for dinner?"

"There was leftovers from Burger King," Eddy whispers, eyes still closed. He nuzzles against his father's chest as the pair walk down the dark hallway, keeping his small hand tucked between his chin. Brandon looks down fondly and wonders how she could have ever left this innocent boy. 

"Good, that's good," Brandon replies softly, his mind wandering elsewhere. He thinks of Harry and the saddened green eyes that once held so much life. He thinks of all the times he's driven Harry home, worried he wouldn't show up the next day; worried he'd end up like Louis.He thinks of Louis and the broken heart he carries, Louis who disappeared off the face of the Earth leaving Harry with a broken heart much like his own. Brandon looks down at his son, placing him carefully into bed.

"Daddy," Eddy calls out, just as his father is about to leave the room, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Brandon nods, taking a seat on the small bed. Eddy is quiet for a moment and he stares at his father, almost as if he's questioning himself. Brandon waits patiently, eyes warm and filled with kindness, The silence continues for a minute or so before Eddy speaks, his voice just above a whisper.

"Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brandon's brow furrows. 

"Harry is sad," Eddy replies, "You said everyone gets sad sometimes."

"Only some people get sad like Harry," Brandon words carefully. He recalls the one night where Harry was too drunk to be left on his own and Brandon was forced to take him home. It was hard to explain to his five year old son why Harry was sobbing on the bathroom floor, clutching onto a bottle of jack. It was even more hard to explain why Harry refused to move and mumbled about killing himself. He doesn't want Eddy to know how messed up the world can get.

"Why is Harry sad?" Eddy innocently asks, inching closer to his father.

"Harry is sad because love hurt him."

"Love? I thought love was good."

"Love is good."

"Then why did it hurt him?" 

"Harry loved a boy. But it didn't happen like it does in the books, not like the movies."

"He loved a boy?"

"He did," Brandon nods, "He loved him very much."

"What was his name? Did he make Harry happy?" Eddy asks excitedly, brown eyes looking expectantly at his father. 

"Louis, his name was Louis. I think he made Harry very happy."

"But then why is Harry sad now?"

"Louis left."

"Why did he leave? Didn't Louis love Harry?"

"He did."

"But then why did he leave?"

"Love's complicated like that," Brandon sighs, looking down. He refrains from saying complications are the same reason Eddy's mother left. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is love complicated like that? If Harry loved Louis and Louis loved Harry, why aren't they happy?"

"I don't know," Brandon realizes, "Humans make things complicated."

"I think humans are very dumb sometimes."

"They are."

"But it will somehow end up like the movies, daddy. One day, mummy will come home and she'll say she missed us. We'll be a happy family again soon," Eddy says, yawning. Brandon gets up, tucking the blankets around his petite body. Just as he feels the tears beginning to pool in his dark brown eyes, Brandon notices Eddy is sound asleep, light snores leaving his pink lips. 

"Not everything will end with a happy ever after. I want you to promise me you won't let the world break you, not like it broke Harry, like it broke Louis. Be carefully who you give your heart to, they might just slip and let it fall," Brandon says quietly, shutting the door behind himself. 

***

There was a quiet knock at the door and he's not sure how he heard it. 

It's been six months since he's been in this bed. Six months since he's walked these floors. Yet it seems only yesterday he spent his days in the bar, wasting away to the toxicity of alcohol. It was odd. Louis wasn't sure whether he was happy to be back or not. It's not like anything has changed, it's just more dustier. Not that Louis did a lot of cleaning to begin with. 

"Are you Louis?" a slurred voice asks. Louis' mouth falls slightly open when he sees the figure on his doorstep.

It's Harry.

His brown, curly locks have grown a bit past his shoulders yet his eyes are emptier since Louis last saw him. There are deep, plum circles sitting beneath the circles of green and his face has thinned, leaving his cheekbones to stick out. When Harry speaks again, his body leans against the door frame. Louis notices Harry's struggle to keep his eyes open, "I've been waiting for him, you know? He never came back, but I still love him. Do you know where he went? He used to live here."

"He-he-I," Louis stammers, unable to sort out his thoughts. He notices Harry's body shaking and teeth chattering. The drunk boy is only wearing a tee shirt and jeans, he must be freezing, "Come inside, it's cold. Did you walk here?"

"Brando-Brandon gave me a ride to my house but I was locked out," Harry laughs, "So I came here, I remembered I always walked him home when he was too-too drunk."

"Are you tired?"

"I miss him," Harry trails off, looking around the room, "I really, really miss him. But I don't think he's coming back."

"Let's sleep, yeah? We'll talk about this in the morning." 

***

"Lou, what if I want to die?"

The thought causes Louis' eyes to snap open, staring at the dark ceiling. It's not morning yet, there's no light outside, but Louis has no clue as to what time it is. The moon is still high in the sky from what he can tell as he looks out his bedroom window. He looks back at Harry, who's watching him with curiosity. Louis takes a deep breath and tries to make his voice sound warm, he doesn't want to come off harsh and uncaring, "You don't want to die, Harry, you're just sad." 

"I missed you," Harry whispers, voice trembling, "Why did you leave me?"

"Needed to sort things out," Louis says shakily, "Needed to fix things up in my head."

"Are you okay now?" Harry asks quietly, he looks down and toys with his fingers. 

"Yeah, I'm alright," Louis tries to ignore the pang of guilt. He knows he should've dealt with the situation in a better way, he broke Harry. He broke Harry just like he was broken. 

"I still love you."

"I know," Louis replies. His voice is small and defeated and sleep sounds so nice right now but Louis is too busy worrying about Harry, "Harry, you won't- you won't leave me like he did, will you?"

"You never told me who he was," Harry laughs, clearly still intoxicated and sleepy, "You never did."

"Do you want to know who he was?" Louis asks, fighting back the bundle of nerves twisting and turning in his stomach. Harry doesn't reply but turns towards Louis, nodding his head and cuddling into the smaller boy's side. Louis takes a deep breath, "His name was Ben."

Louis pauses, checking to see if Harry was still listening. He's reassured to hear light, even breaths coming from the curly haired boy and glances down to see wide, beautiful green eyes looking up at him, "His name was Ben and I thought I loved him. My mum never really told me what love was but I was sure this was it. My father left when I little so I never had the perfect picture or idea of what if should feel like, what it should look like. Ben was sweet, though, he cared and took me out on nice dates. But as time passed, he grew cold. I knew it was his depression getting the best of him. One day, I came home from work and it was quiet."

Harry opens his mouth to ask but Louis continues, "It was too quiet, Haz, and I knew something was wrong. Everything was happening in slow motion and it felt like I was moving in a pool, dragging my legs up the stairs to the bathroom. He was dead. Killed himself with a bottle of prescription medication and I realized then, not everyone can be saved."

"You can," Harry whispers against Louis' neck, his lips tickling the pale skin. 

"I didn't think I could," Louis shakes his head, "But I was wrong."

"You were," Harry nods.

"When did you start drinking?"

"A week after you left," Harry confesses, "I figured if it made you happy, it could make me happy."

"It didn't make me happy."

"I know that," Harry says, "It didn't make me happy either. Probably made things worse in the long run."

"Then why did you keep doing it?"

"It helped forget, and at the time, that's all I really wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I was naive and too optimistic to live in a world like this one," Harry sadly smiles, "I'm okay now."

"You showed up on my doorstep drunk out of your mind," Louis says flatly, "You are not okay."

"I'm okay now," Harry repeats, "I'm going to be okay."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry says sleepily, slowly shutting his eyes. Somehow, Louis knows he's still awake and listening.

"I think," Louis swallows, "I think I love you."

"That's good," Harry smiles softly, "I think I love you too."

***

Harry wakes the next morning, convinced last night was a drunken dream. Something his heart desired so much, the alcohol made it come true but only for the night.

"L-Louis," Harry's eyes are watery and his voice cracks. Louis wakes up, dazed and confused. 

"Yeah?"

"You're-you're here," Harry says amazed, "You're actually here?"

"I am," Louis nods, "I take it you don't remember last night?"

"I thought-thought it was dream," Harry looks away, thinking things through, "Do you still love me?"

Louis goes silent and Harry's stomach drops. Slowly, Louis nods his head, "Yeah, I do."

Harry doesn't say anything, instead he rushes forward, cupping his hands around Louis' face. He pressed his lips against Louis' thin pink ones and kissed him passionately. 

"Brandon will want to see you," Harry whispers, pulling away with cheeks tinted red. Louis lets out a shaky laugh and looks down.

"He will?"

"You mean a lot to him, he doesn't show it but you do. He was waiting too."

"I-I want to tell you where I went," Louis says suddenly, inching closer to Harry, "I went to get help. You loved me and I didn't want to let you down. I think I loved you then but you always said to put myself first so I did. I needed to fix me so I could love you. So now I can help fix you." 

"And I will try to fix you," Harry hums, pressing his lips against Louis' once more. He pulls away a few seconds later, "I'm a mess, but god, I hope you'll always want me."

"Always," Louis says, tucking his head beneath Harry's chin. 

"I was so scared," Harry whispers, "The days turned into weeks and weeks into months and I was so scared you had moved on and it didn't matter anymore."

"You'll always matter, to me or someone else, but you will always matter," Louis says seriously. 

"You hurt me, Lou. You hurt me really bad," Harry whispers, eyes staring at the floor. Louis feels a lump in his throat but he fights any tears. He places a hand beneath Harry's chin, just as Harry had done so many times before and looks into the beautiful, broken green eyes.

"I know I did, I know I did," he responds just as quiet, "But I'm not going to that again, okay? Trust me on this one."

"I really love you," Harry responds. Louis smiles. 

"I really love you too."

"We're so fucking cheesy," Louis says after a moment of silence. Harry looks up at him, with an award winning smile. 

"I thought you liked quesadillas."

"Shut up."

***

"You brought your son to a bar?" Louis laughs, shaking his head.

"What? No hello? Hey Brandon sorry I disappeared," Brandon teases. He jumps over the counter and wraps Louis in a tight hug, "Promise to never pull that shit again. I don't think he'll live through it twice." 

Louis forces a smile and nods, "Never again."

"What's your name?" Harry squats down to Eddy's level, a bright smile on his face.

"Eddy! Don't you remember me?"

Harry's brow furrows and he sneaks a look at Brandon before answering, "Oh yeah! How could I forget?"

"Are you feeling better now?" Eddy asks, "You were crying a lot."

"Was I?" Harry blushes, "I'm feeling alright now."

"Daddy says you were sad because he left-" Eddy begins to say.

"Alright, the bar doesn't open for a couple more hours, I don't know how you to managed to get in but let's get something to eat, yeah?" Brandon interrupts, not wanting his son to make Louis feel guilty. Louis knows what Eddy was going to say but he doesn't think much about it, it was a mistake to leave but it was in the past. 

The small group ends up at a nearby burrito place. Harry and Louis go to save a table while Brandon and Eddy order four regular burritos. Eddy pulls on his father's sleeve and points towards Louis and Harry. 

"See, daddy," Eddy says, smiling as they watch Louis and Harry laughing in the corner, "It does end the like the movies."


End file.
